Newsies One Shots
by Just-a-little-girl-who-writes
Summary: A series of oneshots that take place after the strike. Should be updated weekly. Please give it a chance? Chap # 1 - Ally learns something from Race. Her teacher was stupid. Chap # 2 - Mush and Blink explain how they met
1. Chapter 1

NEWSIES ONE SHOT(S)

YO.

JACK WALKED INTO THE CLUB LIKE WHADDUP I SELL PAPES.

No. Whoops. I'm not gonna write like that. I'm going to write like a girl who knows what she's talking about. :) (May contain some one or two original characters.)

Aha, no. This is serious now.

* * *

This contains my OC Allyson Taylor & Racetrack friendship. Um, it takes place after she lived in Manhattan for a while, and before she moved again.

_ Oh yeah_keep reading_

Racetrack looked up from the pape he still had from selling earlier. He decided that he'd keep the last one and read it through. So, he sat on someone's steps, he wasn't sure whose house it was, but it didn't really matter. There was a girl walking down the street, he could only tell from the figure. As she walked closer to where he was, he began to recognize her. She was Allyson Taylor, or as the Newsies called her; Spot's girl.

"Heya there doll." Race called, she spun around, her dark hair spinning around her. "Huh? What?" She looked around, she seemed a bit..nervous that evening. It wasn't dark yet, the sun had just set, and it hit him then that she was just getting back from school now. Of course she went to school, she was the niece of a very wealthy man. She didn't need to go though, but she insisted, wanting an education.

"Over here, Ally." He waved, cigar in hand and smiling at her. She spotted him, looking with those brown (-er, were they green?) eyes. "Oh. Hello Racetrack, what's new?" She asked, walking towards where he was sitting. "Nothin' much. The headlines suck, but that's bout it. What bout you? You seem a lil nervous." He shrugged, taking a drag from his cigar. "Oh well, you know, I just didn't do well on my exam and it kind of bugs me a bit now." She sighed, leaning forward, putting her elbow on her knee resting her head on her palm. "Whats' it about?" He asked, glancing at her. "Italian." She said quietly.

"Well, lucky for youse, I know Italian well." He grinned, hitting her arm lightly. "Really? Teach me some, please? I'm so useless when it comes to this." "Sure thang, doll"

"il mio nome è Racetrack."

"Ciao Racetrack, sono Allyson"

"Piacere di conoscerti, bambola."

"È anche"

"Ehi, guarda! Non sei poi così male!" He exclaimed, smiling at her.

They went on, and everytime she didn't know what a word meant, he'd tell her and they would continue. They ended up discussing the headlines in Italian, and she was beaming. So happy, really. She was having a full conversation with the boy, all in another language. He told her that her teacher must not know Italian well because she's doing amazing.

She thanks him after about an hour of this, deciding she needed to get home soon and her uncle will be expecting her. He walked her home, she thanks him once again, but this time with a peck on the cheek and she's inside the building. And he's walking back to the lodging house with a proud smile on his face; knowing he had fun and did something good today.

* * *

The next chap will be up soon =)

Review, yeah?

**_Disclaimer _**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait, I'm going through a crazy time right now; personal things.

Anyway, here's your one shot.

Mush 'n Blink.

"How'd ya guys meet anyways?" Les asked, swinging his legs back and forth where he sat on one of the top bunks inside the bunk room in the lodge, looking at the two teenagers who stood before him, bickering over something. "Whatcha mean?" Kid Blink turned around, his hand on Mush's shoulder and was about to push him backwards. "Ya know, you guys been friends for evers, how do you know each other?" Les explained, shrugging. "We met when wes were ten." Blink said, deciding he'd end his bicker with Mush now, continue it later. Mush perked up, a smile on his face"Oh yeah! I 'member that! It was a cold, stormy night..

_Mush walked through the rain, it was his second night alone in the big city. He ran away from his father and step-mother who considered him a butler or maid or something, and Mush was sick and tired of it. "Hey! Jack! Give it back!" he heard a voice, a boy's voice. He seemed to be whining a bit, wanting something from the unknown person named Jack. "Nah, I told ya! It's mine." A new voice jumped in, Mush assumed it was Jack. "But it's mine! Not yours, you stole it from me!" The other voice exclaimed. Mush decided he'd see what was going on and turned the corner, seeing a group of boys sitting outside of what he guessed was the infamous news boy lodge. "Hey! Stop it you two. Cowboy, give the kid 'is stuff back." A shorter kid, who seemed the same age as Cowboy, eyes just reached Mush's, said. Jack (Or was he cowboy now?) grumbled something inaudible and handed the kid his money. "Spot, why ya standing up for the kid anyways? He's a newbie, he got to learn to stand up for 'emself." A boy around the same age with an Italian complexion mumbled, sucking on a cigar. "None of yous were, so someone got ta. Besides, next time I ain't gonna help em. Told yous I'm goin' to Brooklyn, right? I ain't comin' round here no more." Spot rolled his eyes, taking a cigarette out of his pocket. These two smoked already?! Mush was shocked, they only looked a few years older than him. Maybe it was something they did to make them look older..Mush knew kids had done that sometimes. Or the fact they looked tougher with the cigarettes hanging out of their mouths. Mush thought the latter made more sense. _

"Wait, when do you meet Blink?!" Les asked, leaning forward. "All in time, my child." Mush grinned, taking a seat on the bed across Les. "Hey! I'm not your kid!" Les grumbled as Mush ruffled his hair.

"_Hey, whose that?" Kid Blink spoke up, pointing to Mush. The kid didn't like being center of attention. "Uh, Hi." Mush gave a small wave, walking into their conversation. "What's ya name?" The Italian asked, stifling a yawn. It had to be getting late now, the sky was darker than it was earlier, and the stars were all out. "Me? I'm Matthew." Mush said, a lil quietly. "Kay. Your name's Mush now. I'm Racetrack, call me Race if ya like. There, that's Cowboy, real name's Jack Kelly. Right 'ere is-"Spot Conlon. Future King O' Brooklyn." Spot interrupted, taking off his hat and messing up his hair. "And uh, dis is Blink, Kid Blink. 'Es new too, came 'bout a month ago." Race finished. Mush took a look at all the boys, they didn't seem all that bad as everyone thought they were. _

"_Boys! Come on, let's go, inside. Ya got to get ta bed so you could sell the papahs." An elderly man opened the door. The group of boys stood, all walking towards the man and inside the house. The older ones went straight up the stairs, pulling some coins from their dungarees and tossing them in a cup that sat on a desk near the old man. Mush gave a puzzling look to Blink, who shrugged and answered "That's our nights rent. We gets to sleep the night here if we pay. Kloppman's like our Grandpap, he feeds us and ev'rything. Now go on, pays your rent." Blink shoved Mush lightly, and the boy did as he said so; smiling at Kloppman as he did. Blink led him up the stairs, up to a bunk room where all the Newsies slept. "I could teach ya how to sell tomorrow, if ya like." He said, looking at Mush as the boy settled into an empty bed. "Okay. Thanks Blink." Mush smiled back, stretching a bit._

"And that's how. It the start of a beautiful friendship." Mush sighed happily, looking over at his longtime best friend. "Yup..Hey, yous never gave me that money back!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like this one! I had fun with it.

Try to guess who Wendy's parents are, okay?

* * *

Wendy wasn't easy to confuse. She wasn't easy to frustrate. She was easy to annoy, she lost her temper quickly. Her father says she spends too much time with her Uncle Spot and his son Peter. But if anyone got on her nerves, it was her brothers. John was three and Michael was five. Wendy was eight, the oldest, and the 'good child' her mother would say. Michael and John took after her dad, her mother was sure of it. They had his smile and charm; his way of dreaming. Her father said that Wendy took after her mother, while her mother disagreed.

Peter also bothered Wendy. He was two years younger then her, and he liked to poke her, tease her, pull lightly on her curls. His mother said that he was a boy, and boys do lots of stupid things when they are young, like Spot did. The man mumbled something in his wife's ear, which Wendy didn't catch. But it made Allyson laugh and hit him playfully.

She knew her Uncle Blink had a lot of daughters. When I say a lot, I don't mean four or five. He had nine daughters. Mary, Jane, Daisy, Phoebe, Charlotte, Eleanor, Ariana, Taylor, and Sandy. Wendy didn't always like playing with them, they were too loud and not always polite. Their mother, Laura didn't seem to mind. She let them be wild, she claimed they knew how to behave themselves. That made Wendy's mother roll her eyes, and hold John back by the shoulder to keep him from running into the group of girls. The only one who could handle those girls was Uncle Mush, he had some kind of command over them. Blink was always thankful towards his friend…He always gave the man long glances and paid a lot of attention to him. Wendy always wondered if they could've been something more than friends. She brought it up to her Uncle David, who was her real uncle. They were blood related.

He shook his head with a sigh, telling her that he could talk about it when she was older, and that she should go play dolls with Belle. Belle was David and his wife, Josephine's daughter. Wendy liked Josephine because she had a accent. Her father said that she had a Spanish accent, meaning the women didn't always speak English. Or didn't speak it well.

But Josephine didn't talk much to Wendy's mother, or to her Father. She would make small talk, then return to her husband's side, or back to the kitchen.

Wendy also loved her Uncle Racetrack. He always came to visit with presents, and stories. He told stories, of when he was on a ship and growing up in the city with Wendy's daddy.

Oh how she loved her daddy. He told the absolute best stories! He was also good for a cuddle and hug. He wasn't the best at giving advice, but that's what mother was for. He was sweet and gave her candy before dinner even though mother said not to. Daddy didn't always listen to Mother. When Mother found out, she'd call him a trouble maker, then kiss him quickly and all the kids go 'Eww!' but Wendy goes 'Awe' and Daddy chuckles, and tells her no boys until she's one hundred. She understands what he means, he doesn't want his little girl to grow up yet. But she can't wait until she's one hundred, she knows that. Besides, the nice boy Thomas next door asked her if she wanted to go get a chocolate at the corner store later, and of course she said yes.

She'll just have to keep that a secret for a little while.

*I don't own Newsies*


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo, hi. This weekend was a David Jacobs weekend. It was random. I had David feels all of a sudden. So then this came about...**

David tapped his fingers repeatedly on the desk in front of him, the younger girl sat on a chair in front of the desk, sewing some dollies. He worked at a shoe store, which was something the boys laughed with him about and girls looked at him strangely when he said it. He wasn't married, no. He didn't have children. He was in college still, and partially working with Denton for the Sun. He enjoyed working with the older man, it was a fun experience. Bryan was filled with so much knowledge and had interest in what David had to say, and actually listened to him.

Maybe it was a little too noticeable. When David was talking about it to the shop's owner, his daughter, Rebecca, raised an eyebrow at him. After her father left she looked him straight in the eye, and slowly smirked. "You like this Bryan guy, don't you?"

That threw him off guard completely. And it made him think for a few moments. His old Newsie friends teased him about it too. "W-what do you mean?" he stuttered out, his mind wandering back to when he had a similar conversation with Sarah. His older sister brought this up once, shortly after she had gotten married to her Cowboy. Once again, David didn't know how to respond.

"Your face lights up when you talk about him. And It's a little obvious" she said as David sighed. "Hey, it's not like I'm against it. My Uncle Max is a homosexual." she shrugged and David cringed. That word. That's what he was scared of. Being called a fairy, is what he was scared of. He didn't want that.

God, even Jack noticed it! But Jack was good, he wasn't upset with David, he wasn't ashamed, he was okay with it. David just had to accept his own sexuality now.

"Yeah..that's nice Becca." he mumbled, glancing out the window for a moment. His eyes lingering on the family walking down the sidewalk, he knew this family.

"Uncle Davey! Look what Da gave me, look!" His four year old niece ran up to the counter, squealing as her mother lifted her up onto it. "It's very pretty, Wendy." David nodded, looking at the blue bow that she held in her hands.

He turned to the window again as Rebecca struck up a conversation with Sarah quickly. If he squinted towards the bookstore down the street, he could see a man exit the store, scribbling something in his notepad.

Bryan Denton.

*DISCLAIMER

•sigh• I kinda messed up Davey's love life. Notsorry. It's really short, I know.


	5. Chapter 5

**This was a prompt I was given on tumblr :)**

Jack Kelly did not get sick. Ever. Well, most of the time he didn't get sick. Except for those colds he had gotten in the winter, he was never bedridden, unlike some boys.

It was a normal, cold, January day in Manhattan. There was snow in the parks, most snow on the sidewalks and streets had melted, thanks to the hustle and bustle of the many people of the city. Jack was selling, no surprise there. Making a sale, he thanked a gent quickly for giving him a quarter, saying he could keep the change. Coughing into his elbow, Jack continued hawking the headlines, moving a bit quicker through the crowd.

A little voice in the back of his head was saying 'If you had decided to go on to Santa Fe, ya wouldn't be dealin' with all this cold'. Yeah. There was a small part of him still wanting to go to Santa Fe, and an even smaller part of him regretted staying.

"Paper please," a familiar, and somewhat teasing, voice broke through his thoughts. Jack looked up to see the smiling face of Sarah, he grinned in return. "That'd be a penny, miss." He laughed lightly, but that shortly turned into a coughing fit. Sarah looked at him in concern, frowning a bit.

"You alright?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "'m fine." He shrugged, slipping his hand into hers as they silently decided to walk together now. She sighed, nodding and taking his word. Mentally, she knew he was lying, it was obvious he was not fine. "Jack, why don't we go back to the apartment? We have coffee, it'll warm you up." Sarah offered, tugging him towards the block her family's apartment was located on. Jack nodded, he could use some thing to warm him up.

About a half hour later he was settled on the family's couch, a blanket around him, and a wet cloth on his forehead. According to Sarah, he had a fever, and he needed rest. There was no way she was letting him go outside and selling in his condition. He tried protesting, saying that he couldn't stay at the lodge without paying for his night's rent with the money he earned, she simply took his temperature again, and said he could stay with them.

"I ain't sick, Sarah." Jack grumbled, holding his breath to keep the cough that was trying to crawl its way up his throat. She turned around, giving him a look. And damn, if looks could kill, he'd be dead.

You think, spending about a year now with Sarah, Jack would know not to argue with her. Yet he did anyway. If he wasn't so comfortable on the couch, wrapped up, all warm; he would be protesting now. But he didn't, taking advantage of the generosity the Jacobs family provided.

"Jack, you should be better soon. Tomorrow at most." Sarah said, taking a seat besides him on the couch, glancing up at him from her sewing. It amazed him on how fast she could occupy herself, yet still stay focused on him, and not prick her fingers while she talked. He figured it must be a girl thing, multitasking.

"Alrighty, Doc." He grinned at her, she stifled a giggle and rolled her eyes "As if a women could become a doctor. A nurse, yes. But a doctor? Seems a bit impossible, you know?"

Crappy ending, I know. Not sure if you wanted it to be in Winter or not, I just figured since its the most common season people get sick. (AND IT'S PRETTY MUCH THE ONLY SEASON I COULD WRITE BESIDES FALL.)

Send in more Newsies prompts, yeah?

*Disclaimer


	6. Chapter 6

It's dark, night time. Midnight, to be exact. They're in the Bronx. He's pressed up against a building, a pocket knife pressed against his neck, threatening to end his life then and there. He's not exactly sure who is out to get him, and who's holding his life in the palm of their hands, but he knows he isn't going to make it. It's not like those other times where he 'knew' he was going to die, and he didn't.

The man is laughing, an evil laugh. He's pressing the flat part of the blade deeper into his skin and he just wishes that the man would kill him already because he can't wait any longer and he's getting bored of just getting teased with the flat part of it. Weird, isn't it? You'd think he would want to live and get away from this man, run away from it all. Run, he was always on the run. That is why they called him Runner, isn't it?

Running from his father's past, not his own. Runner doesn't have a past, not a future, he lives in the moment. Sure, he has a past, but he doesn't live it. He tries not to remember it. He doesn't like it, not at all.

Runner. The name sounded like a bad name; to him it did anyway. He wasn't a fast runner, but he was compared to her.

"George!" She was the only one who called him by his real name. Her voice sounded broken, scared. And he could hear in her voice she was crying. He hated seeing her cry. Seeing her so upset, and it was all thanks to him. He caused her so much trouble in life, yet she still stayed with him. He was starting to think that something was seriously wrong with her. She should just stay away from him, and she knows it. He knows it. But she doesn't.

"Let him go!" She shouts, as a man comes up from behind and grabs her as well. "Stop it, Katie, no. Let her go, kill me instead. Just- just don't hurt her." Runner speaks, the man looks between them. He looks ready to end Runner, but then BAM. He kneed the man in the stomach, caught the knife in the air, then stabbed the man in the chest. He's on the ground, and Runner's breathing normally again. Runner doesn't believe what he just did, he just stabbed a man. He told himself he wasn't going to ever kill someone ever. He's not going to end up like his father, that's how he got into this mess. It's all his father's fault. His father killed a man, then that man's son killed Runner's father, and now that son is after Runner.

The man that's holding Katie lets her go, running off before he got stabbed as well. Katie doesn't move. She stands there, crossing her arms. He drops the knife on the floor, and it makes a clanging noise that she flinches at. He slowly walks over to her, and he could practically feel her emotions raiding off her skin. She's shivering, he realizes.

"I can't- I just cannot do this anymore." She chokes out, "You're going to get us both killed" She says, speaking through some silent tears falling down her cheeks. He leans forward and cups her face with his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. He thinks, this is it. We're over, I'm loosing her.

He can't loose her though, he just can't. She's all he has left.

"Why haven't you left me yet, then?" He whispers, as if anybody could hear them. But the street is empty, no one is outside at all. It's only them, the dim street light, and that potentially dead man on the ground.

She kisses him. It's slow and passionate. His lips are chapped and rough against her soft and sweet tasting lips.

Then she breaks away, he presses their foreheads together and holds her by her waist so she can't leave. Not yet.

"I love you, that's why. I'm in love with you. No matter how dangerous you are, I can't get myself away from you. I-I don't know how other way to say this, but George, I can't live without you."

He would've kissed her, he really would have. He would've told her that he loves her too, and that he would do anything for her. He would've brought her to a hotel, a room for the two of them. If she was ready, he'd make love to her.

He would've done all of this, if the man on the floor didn't start to move and stumble till he got to his feet.

A/N: These are two of my characters. So, they're fully mine. If you would like to use them, you're welcome too. Just let me know you're using them =)

Just wanna say thanks to the following for leaving reviews and being awesome all the time: God'sgirlforever, SamanthaButt, Ealasaid, Wapomeo Huntress, Panda Bear, and especially Elisabeth Harker.

I love you guys!


End file.
